Be Sirius R!
by FlamingRose15
Summary: Grantaire is being unusually distracting until a slip of the tongue from Enjolras shuts him up. Modern day UK AU Enj/R


**Be Sirius R!**

 **A/N JUST A BIT OF E/R FLUFF FOR YOU. SET IN THE SAME UNIVERSE AS THE EPONINE THENARDIER FICS (SO MODERN NORTHERN ENGLAND WHERE THE 'AMIS' ARE CO-DEPENDENT DORKS AND MASSIVE POTTERHEADS) BUT COMPLETELY INDEPENDENT FROM THEM.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LES MIS AND I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER EITHER. I WISH I DID. BUT ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE DIDN'T COME FROM ME.**

Grantaire was being more than usually distracting today. Usually Enjolras could at least pretend to ignore him and his stupid gorgeous face. But not when the brunette was literally stood singing on the table in the middle of his very important speech about the EU referendum. And especially not when he was singing the type of trashy '90s pop Enjolras pretended to hate but actually secretly loved. Especially if R was singing but it _was_ actually very important that they discuss this...The referendum was only two weeks away. But Grantaire would not shut up!

Enjolras could just ignore it. He knew R was just trying to get his attention. He could...he really should...but Enjolras never did things the easy way. He stopped speaking and decided to address the issue head on.

"Grantaire can you just... Grantaire! R!"

Grantaire stopped singing and sat down. Well that shut him up...

"What?" he asked, smirking. "Is the mighty Apollo offended?"

Don't call me that... Enjolras was desperate to snap. You know I hate that...I'm not some kind of...

No. He's just trying to push your buttons...his inner voice told him. Play nice. Don't react.

Enjolras wondered dimly when his conscience started sounding like Courfeyrac. It was- weird.

"No. Of course I'm not R." He said, even managing to smile at the infuriatingly beautiful artist. "Just... can your song...wait? Until after the meeting at least? Please?"

R looked taken aback for a minute but then shrugged and laughed.

"The sun god designs to beg a mere mortal..."

"Grantaire be serious" was what he wanted to say. What he should have said... Instead R's stupid laugh made him lose all reason and it came out as:

"R be Sirius."

Again that look of shock.

"Do I look like a super-hot and, very likely, gay animagus to you?" R said with a mocking laugh.

And without knowing what he was saying, or doing... or thinking...

"Yes?"

"Wait...what?"

"What?"

"Hey I asked first..."

"Meeting postponed!"

This last was Combeferre who, with the rest of their friends, quickly gathered his things and headed for the door. All except him and R.

Enj stared after him...traitor...then turned his attention back to Grantaire.

"Where were we?"

R looked at him incredulously.

'Don't change the topic Enjolras."

Enj looked at him.

"Right. Sorry. What?"

"I asked... I asked you what you said."

R looked almost as awkward as him. Good. At least he didn't look all cool and calm about it all.

He swallowed.

"I said yes," he admitted and felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

"Yes...what?"

Enjolras ran a hand through his hair, a habit he had picked up from the infuriatingly beautiful artist in front of him. Well... here goes nothing.

"Yes you do look like a super hot gay animagus to me?"

R stared at him.

"Was that a question?" he asked, only a tiny bit of mocking in his tone.

"No?"

"Was that a question?"

"No," he said more confidently this time.

R stared at him.

"You think I look... Hot?" he asked, doubt filling his voice.

Enjolras wished he could destroy that self-doubt. Take back every mean word he had ever said. Everything that had ever happened to make R feel like he was somehow... unworthy of love.

"I think the words you used were 'super hot and well, gay," was all he replied glancing at R's lips with a gentle smile.

"And I really really want to kiss you right now..."

R laughed and brought his hand up to cup Enjolras's head. "Brain to mouth filter broken?"

Enj nodded blushing.

"Good... do you permit it?"

Enj just whined in response and pushed his lips to R's.

The kiss was soft and tender and tasted of coffee rather than the whiskey Enjolras had half expected, knowing his beautiful cynical artist...

After a moment R pulled back.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said, those beautiful eyes alight with passion.

Enjolras laughed and merely replied:

"Shut up and kiss me R."


End file.
